vgostfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5/@comment-64.237.229.180-20160722163821
If I made a Tony Hawk game, asides from making it not be a complete piece of garbage, I would've given it this soundtrack: AC/DC - Rock 'N Roll Damnation Acid Bath - Tranquilized Aesop Rock - Five Fingers Agallah - Slavery Angry Samoans - Lights Out Apathy ft. Xzibit - The Recipe Ash - Burn Baby Burn * Big Black - Kerosene Big Pun - How We Roll '98 Billy Talent - Louder Than The DJ Black Flag - Slip It In Bolt Thrower - Afterlife Bootsy's Rubber Band - Body Slam Bull Brigade - Mai Confordela Busta Rhymes ft. Mystikal - Iz They Wildin With Us Camo Tau - Hold The Floor Channel Live ft. KRS-One - Mad Izm Chevelle - Joyride Circle Jerks - 86'd (Good As Gone) Clutch - X-Ray Visions Daysend - Breathe It In De La Soul - Me, Myself & I Death Grips - I've Seen Footage Deerhoof - Life Is Suffering Digable Planets - Pacifics Dizzie Rascal - Dirtee Cash Does It Offend You, Yeah? - Dawn Of The Dead Dr. Octagon - Earth People Eagles Of Death Metal - Miss Alissa East Flatbush Project ft. Res - Tried By 6 Eric B. And Rakim - Follow The Leader Five Horse Johnson - Three At A Time Funkghost ft. Phobi One - Instructions Gnarls Barkley - The Last Time Godfather Don ft. Kool Keith - Voices Gregory Issacs - Victim Gorguts - Wandering Times Gun - Word Up Guns 'N Roses - Right Next Door To Hell GZA ft. Inpostah Deck & Life - Cold World Ice Cube - No Vaseline Infernal Overdrive - I-95 Janko Nilovic - Drug Song Kurious - I'm Kurious Ludacris - Beast Mode Lupe Fiasco ft. Jill Scott - Daydreamin' Manic Street Preachers - Slash 'N Burn Max Romeo - Chase The Devil * Me First & The Gimme Gimmes - Blowin' In The Wind MF Doom & Trunks - Monster Motorhead - Mean Machine Mustard Plug - Sweet Potato N.A.S.A. ft. DMX & Priyanka Chopra - Meltdown NehruvianDOOM - Great Things NOFX - Wore Out The Soles On My Party Boots No Use For A Name - Invincible Nujabes ft. Shing02 - Luv (Sic) Parliament - Flash Light Phaser - Life And Illusion Pixies - Cecillia Ann Pup - DVP Rainbowdragoneyes - Heavy Weather (The Storm Ov The Undead) Ratatat - Nightclub Amnesia Roadsaw - Badass Rising Run The Jewels - Get It Rush - Subdivisions S.O.D. - March Of The S.O.D. SebastiAn - Embody Sick Of It All - Step Down Soil - Halo Soul Position - Unlimited Souljerz Of Fortune - Two Of A Kind Sublime - Jailhouse Supermachine - Broken Supersuckers - Dead Meat Swollen Members - Take It Back Teenage Bottlerocket - Skate Or Die The Avalanches - Subways The Budos Band - Black Venom The Cannibals - Good Times The Cure - Killing An Arab The Exposed - Sleeping's A Waste Of My Youth The Fugees - The Mask The Fumes - Python For A Pillow The New Mastersounds - Thermal Bad The Offspring - A Thousand Days The Photos - Skateboard The Raconteurs - Salute Your Solution The Sword - Unicorn Farm Transplants - Gangsters And Thugs Tremonti - My Last Mistake Tyler, The Creator - Death Camp Unsane - Scrape Vampire Weekend - Diplomat's Son Vision - Faster Than Fate Whodini - Five Minutes Of Funk Yo La Tengo - Today's The Day RETRO Alien Ant Farm - Wish Bad Religion - Social Suicide Bodyjar - Not The Same Busdriver - Imaginary Places CKY - 96 Quite Bitter Beings Dead Kennedys - Police Truck Folk Imposlion - Natural One Jaylib - The Red Jimmy Eat World - Pain Living Legends - War Games Metallica - Whiplash MGMT - Electric Feel My Chemical Romance - Astro Zombies Nassim - Warhide Pig Destroyer - Loathsome Rob Sonic - Sniper Picnic Smoke Blow - Circle Of Fear The Beach Boys - I Get Around The Bravery - Unconditional The Faction - Search And Destroy The High And The Mighty - Bear Witness '99 The Suicide Machines - High Anxiety Zebrahead - Check